The present invention generally relates to modeling for optimization and control of industrial plants and enterprises. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for graphically modeling, displaying, and interacting with parametric hybrid models used to optimize and control the operation of industrial plants and enterprises and/or the operation of some of their components.